The End Of The Beginning
by iloveaxlrose
Summary: This is my second fanfic, and forgive me cuz I'm so bad at these preview things, however, here goes: There is something troubling in Susannah's past, and she can't let go of her pain and anguish, that is, until Jesse comes along.
1. The beginning

Hello and welcome to my second fanfic. I hope you like it just as much as my first, if not more. So, um, read it, then review, tell me your thoughts about it. Happy reading.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The girl crawled out onto the sidewalk, dragging her hands through wet grass, rain falling on her bruised face. Blood fell freely from her abdomen down onto the pavement. She scrunched her face up in pain as her battered knees scraped on the hard asphalt. Her eyes opened in time to see the headlights coming towards her. A car, someone was coming. They were going to help her._

_The headlights were the last things she saw before she passed out._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Susannah awoke and looked over at the clock that lay on her bedside table. It was seven in the morning. Time to get up. She hoisted her upper body into a sitting position and looked over at the window. It was raining, the third time this week. She swung her feet over the bed and headed over to the washroom. A shower was required; there was long day in front of her.

Soon Susannah was going to move out of her parents' house. She already had her sights on an apartment. It was placed in a secluded little area, surrounded by plantation of all sorts: tulips, hollyhocks, lilies, gold trumpets, maples. There was a miniature playground sitting alongside it. But none of that really mattered; its importance was related to the fact that it was in close vicinity to every location that Susannah had a necessity to visit almost once each day, like her university, which she considered a waste of time.

She was accepted to Harvard, early decision. She almost laughed when they offered her a scholarship. She hastily declined their offer, told them to give it to someone who was actually in need of one.

She applied for the science program. Her plan was to get into medical school, which she would do when she finished her four-year undergraduate program. She wanted to finish early, do it in two years. She had no patience for school, if her high school experience was any indication, and did not plan to waste her time in undergraduate school.

After her shower, Susannah got dressed. She put on dark pants and accompanied them with a black cotton shirt. She looked almost gothic; her dark make-up did not help to deflect the image. After flinging on her coat, she headed out the house. Outside, the sun was barely poking through the clouds. The wind was cool on her face. It played with her hair, rendering its flight across her face. She quickly headed over to her car, cautious of the rain flowing freely down from the heavens.

At once she set off. She prayed that no one else had snatched the apartment, for she would not be able to find anything else quite the same.

It had three rooms, the one at the end of the hall smaller than the other two. Near the front entrance was the living room. It was separated from the kitchen by a thin slab of wall. A swinging door held excess to each area, with an opening just big enough for two people to stand in at one time. The walls were white, bare from any decorative statements.

On her way, Susannah encountered a numerous amount of traffic lights. They impeded the path to her destination, testing her patience; definitely not a good sign.

As she swerved into the building's parking lot, she saw a man get out of his vehicle. He had dark hair, a lean figure. He was young, but definitely older than Susannah.

Susannah parked her car, pushing the man out of her mind. She walked over to the front of the building, headed up the carpeted stairs, and entered the building through its framed double doors. Hastily, she marched over to the superintendent's office. She noticed that the young man was heading in the same direction as her.

She and the young man reached the superintendent's office at about the same time. She knocked on the door. After a few seconds a balding little man appeared in the doorway and asked them both to come in. Susannah was annoyed that he wouldn't see them one at a time, but she followed him inside without a word.

"You may sit down on the couch," the man said. The young man sat down, Susannah remained standing. "You may call me Winston," the balding man continued, giving Susannah an awkward smile.

"I'm Jesse," the young man said, holding out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Winston said, shaking Jesse's hand. "Uh, would you like anything, coffee, t--"

"That's fine," Susannah said, cutting him off.

"All right, then," Winston said, pulling up a chair and perching himself delicately upon it. "So, how may I help you both?"

"I'd like to rent the apartment situated on the third floor landing," Susannah said, getting straight to business. Jesse laughed. Susannah gave him a very irritated look.

"Well, that's settled then, when can you guys move in?" Winston asked.

"When can _we_ move in?" Jesse asked incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you here together?" Winston asked, surprise written all over his face.

"Of course we're not," Susannah said, letting out a humorless little laugh.

"Oh, well that's a problem then," Winston replied.

"Well," Susannah begin, "I actually really _need _this apartment."

"Oh, and I don't," Jesse said sarcastically.

"My University is located nearby," Susannah and Jesse said at the same time. They gave each other a fleeting look, both looking irritated with each other.

"I've got other business around here," Susannah added hastily, looking back at Winston.

The old man sighed, "isn't there another apartment for rent in this vicinity, I'm sure one of you can find something else," Winston said.

"No, I assure you, I've looked everywhere, nothing for miles," Jesse said. "Except here, that is."

"Well, all I can suggest, if both of you are in such dire need of this apartment, is that you two move in together," Winston said.

Winston saw the unrelenting look on both their faces and felt he must continue, "It's a two-bedroom apartment. And anyway, it's not like you guys will see each other too much, what with school and all," Winston continued with his rant, "I think that that is the perfect solution. It's either that or one of you will leave here without an apartment. I could really care less, either way the apartment gets rented out," Winston concluded.

At this statement, Susannah fixed her cool and calculating eyes onto Jesse's face.

"So, what do you guys say?" Winston asked hesitantly, looking at them both.

Susannah's' expression did not change from the one she had when she just stepped out of her car: she remained just as cool and stoic as before, as though this was all just a boring business meet.

"Now _that _is the one thing that will never happen," Susannah replied.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Susannah felt nothing but dread when stepping in her new apartment, an apartment that _now_ would be occupied by more than just herself.

She hoped that he hadn't moved in yet, this_ Jesse_ fellow, that she had a little more time alone with the apartment.

As soon as she entered the place she knew he wasn't here yet. The signs of someone else's presence were far from evident.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

She hoped that he changed his mind, decided against it, this whole moving in together thing.

But then, things never seem to go her way.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Sweetie, darling, don't look so glum. You're going to have so much fun in your new school, you'll see," the girl's mom was saying to her daughter's deaf ears. _

_The girl rolled her eyes, grabbed her backbag and marched out the door. _

_Her dad was driving her, as bad as that sounded. But it was nothing compared to WHERE she was going. If hell was anything like this place, then hell was going to be a rough ride for those who ended up there. School was a place filled with a bunch of delinquent zombies that the school's creators liked to call students and some loser adults stuck pretending that they care about you and how you are performing academically. _

_All through the ride she kept staring out at the clouds, hoping they would swallow her up. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Jesse-fellow arrived a week later than Susannah, much to her dismay.

She wasn't there to witness the great event: the perishment of her personal space.

At least she was spared the sight. It was already enough knowing that she was going to be seeing this perfect stranger at least once a day, she didn't need to witness the destruction of the vision she had weaved way before she'd ever met him. The vision of living ALONE in her apartment.

Whatever. What with her schedule she doubted that that once a day would be more than a second.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Added some stuff. Hope you like the addition.


	2. Lost memories

Updated as soon as I could. I'm swamped with work. University is such a pain.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

First day of classes.

A complete bore and a total waste of time.

Susannah's first class was biology, closely followed by a boring chemistry lecture administered by the monotonious voice of Dr. Putnik.

Now only minutes were seperating her from her Calculus class.

She was contemplating skipping Calculus and going out for lunch instead. There was still had a long day ahead of her.

She was meeting up with a client today. They were going to pay her big money. She told them that the amount was insignificent, but they insisted upon it. Whatever, it wasn't like she cared. It was their money, they could do with it what they pleased.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Calculus went as boringly as was expected. Susannah finished lunch early and decided to drop in for class, out of sheer interest of which moron she got as her teacher.

His name was Dr. Slahp. On overheads he nourished the class with graphs of different trigonometric functions.

The girl sitting next to her turned toward her and said, "This guy's a total bore."

Susannah nodded her head unethusiastically.

"My name's Michelle," the girl continued, "how 'bout you?"

Susannah remained silent, hoping the girl would stop her aimless mouth contractions that would prove completely wasteful on Susannah.

"Hey, what's up, is something wrong?" The Michelle girl continued, concern written on her face.

Susannah could feel herself getting increasingly more annoyed. What must you do around here for people to NOT talk to you. She turned to face Michelle, a fake smile plastered on her face, and replied, "May we displace this social interaction for another time? I'm sort of trying to concentrate on the lesson, and I sure as hell won't learn anything with you muttering incoherently in my ear the whole entire time."

"Umm...all...right," Michelle replied slowly, her face both showing signs of fear and perplexity. She turned back to face Dr. Slahp.

After that, not even one word escaped Michelle's lips.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Susannah came home at four in the morning. She was glad that she'd accomplished all that she'd set out to do that today.

And, except for the inconvenient encounter with the Michelle girl and a few mind-drying classes, the day had been a pretty productive one.

Oh, and the best part of all, she was spared from having any unpleasant encounters with her roommate, who at the moment was deep in sleep.

So overall, it was a good day.

If only it would last this way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Okay kids, open your books to page 4," Mrs. Kensington said, a large smile spreading her face over each pole of the Earth. _

_The girl remained still, unmoving.   
_

_In the car, her dad kept saying that she'd have "tons of fun," in that disgustingly cheery voice of his.   
_

_"We're going to be learning long division today," Mrs. Kensington continued, her eyes lighting up as she looked around the class._

_The girl rolled her eyes and opened up a book from her own collection. She began reading it, paying absolutely no attention to what her teacher was saying. _

_She knew how to do long division since she was five. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Susannah came home really late the next day too. She knew that she'd be dead tired in a week if she kept this up, but she had plenty of things to do, and, luckily it kept her from seeing her roommate.

She began working on her two assignments, one for chemistry and one for biology.

In an hour she completed both of them.

Less than a second afterwards, sleep engulfed her thoughts and finally consumed her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This time when Susannah came home late, she wasn't that lucky. Her roommate was perched on the living room couch doing what appeared to be his school work.

When she came through the door he looked up at her, his expression turning grim at the sight of her. It was obvious that he did not approve of her late nights and choice of wardrobe. She was dressed completely in black: a black mini-skirt, spaghetti-strap shirt and black hooker tights, with her feet laden in stiletto heels and her eyes lidded with heavy black make-up.

"So, what have you been up to so late at night?" Jesse asked her, his expression unchanging.

Why is it that he felt the need to always interfere in her life?

"I was just out getting high," she said, throwing the sentence out into the air nonchalantly. She needed something that would get him to leave her alone; drugs seemed like a good repellent.

"Oh, is that all?" Jesse asked sarcastically, raising one eyebrow. "With the way that you look I thought you were out committing homicide."

"Funny," she said, after which she trudged straight into her room, her heels clicking as she went.

She knew that Jesse felt uncomfortable by what she had said, even though he attempted to appear calm about it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Late the next night, Susannah rushed through the busy streets of town, passing a few dozen coffee-shops and the laughter resonating from the bustle of students loitering on the street corner.

Coming to a stop near the cemetery gates, completely isolated this time of night, Susannah hoisted herself up onto the top bar of the gates and jumped down, landing softly on the hard ground.

Without the aid of tools assisting in night-time vision, she waded through the dark forestry of the cemetery, coming finally to a stop at a sandy clearing covered with hundreds of graves.

With her eyes closed, Susannah moved through the cemetery like a ghost, finally laying down at a spot in the sand. She placed her head on the sand, right before a stone monument.  
Breathing in the moisture-filled air, she began to relax her muscles. There was moment when there seemed to be a pause in her actions; she seemed to be waiting for something.

"Hi Jesse," she said, without opening either of her eyes or moving a muscle.

"How did you know I was here?" Jesse said, coming out from behind the shadows of the forestry to face Susannah's lying contour.

"A better question is, why are you following me?" Susannah asked, remaining completely still.

"I was just curious to see what you were doing so late at night," he responded, remaining just as still as she. Slowly, he began to inch towards her until he came to rest beside her on the sand.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked her. "This is not a great place for you to be out at a time like this, especially by yourself."

"Well, _you're_ here now, aren't you?" Susannah asked, cocking open one eye to stare up at his face. "Anyway, you needn't worry about me."

"Who said I was worried about you?" Jesse asked, lifting his eyebrow in a questioning kind of way. Then, unexpectedly, he smiled at her. "Is this part of your usual activity? It is quite unlike you."

"How would you know if this is what I am like, we hardly even know each other," Susannah stated.

"That's right, we just live together," Jesse said sarcastically.

Susannah couldn't help but smile at this one.

After a long pause, Susannah said suddenly, "it puts it all into perspective, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Look around you Jesse," Susannah replied, "you have something that they don't: you've got life. There are reasons for our existence...something we must still accomplish," she stated, sounding as though she were trying to convince herself of the fact, and, even though she was discussing such a sensitive topic, her expression did not change. She remained as still and as composed as before, lying in the sand with her eyes closed.

After a short pause, she continued, "the grave we are sitting on, read me the name."

"Bob Miller," Jesse said. "Died in 1994."

"Read the next one over," she said.

"Stacy Miller, died in 1994."

"Continue," she said.

"Benjamin Miller, died in 1994, and, the last one, Catherine Miller, also 1994."

"The whole family died in a fire started in their own house. The parents were asleep at this time. After the fire was extinguished, Bob and Stacy's two children, Benjamin and Catherine, were found in the basement, dead," Susannah said, without a hint of emotion in her voice. It was just the basic reciting of factual information.

"That's an incredibly sad story," Jesse said. "A whole family dying in a fire."

"It makes no difference," Susannah said. "There were many others like them before and many others that will come to follow," she added in a very factual manner, any emotions completely withdrawn from the sentance.

Another pause.

Susannah, again in her matter-of-fact voice, continued with: "Nobody remembers them, Jesse, they were just another newspaper headline."

"That's not at all true, Susannah, " Jesse replied. "Otherwise you would not be here."

There was another long pause before Jesse said, "Come on, let's go home."

Susannah didn't even have the strength to complain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I finished it. Hope you like. REVIEW.


	3. Looking back

Updated as soon as I could. I hope you like it. Please review, so I can know what you think.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Susannah handed in both her Biology and Chemistry assignments, even though they weren't due until next week.

Then, after sitting through another mind-drying session of Calculus, she headed on over to her Physics class, which did nothing to relieve the pain formulating in her head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the next week, she saw very little of Jesse. Very little being not at all. She was glad of it, the last thing she needed was to see him.

She promised her client that she'd start working on the case immediately, and she intended to hold on to that promise.

Susannah began flipping through the files that her client had given her. "...body was found January 4, 2006 in basement...five slashes across his chest...hands were cut." Flip Flip. "...family devastated...killer not found...case closed 2 months ago."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Back to the past--- _

_Beginning of grade 10_

_Susannah, wrapped wholly in black attire---black Gothic dress, accompanied with black tights, black heels, heavy black eye make-up, and red lipstick---walked leisurely up the stairs of her new high school. She was well aware that she was being watched, yet she had no intention to quicken her pace. _

_A group of big burly guys were standing at the landing at the top of stairs, blocking her path into the school. _

_"Hey there, little lady," the bigger, and, in Susannah's opinion, the stupidest of them all, called out to her. "Where do you think you're going, huh?" _

_Susannah turned her head up to face him, her expression remaining completely still. "To class. That might explain the reason why this structure was built and why I'm now standing in front of it." _

_"She's a smart one, eh," he said, giving out a stupid little laugh, and before any of the other guys could even catch it, he whipped his hand from out his side and directed it, with full force, towards Susannah's face. _

_Susannah caught it with a swift hand. She began twisting the guy's hand in the other direction, intending to break his arm. He gave out a loud scream. What Susannah did next happened so fast that no none of the guys, or anyone else who now stood to watch, could even catch it. First, she pulled the guy closer to her, let go of his arm, and elbowed him, hard, in the stomach. Then, using her leg, she hit in such a way that in less than a second he was lying, unmoving, on the ground. He lay there, helpless, looking up at Susannah's cold expression. _

_She proceeded to walk through the school doors, like nothing at all had happened, with the guy's friends too stunned and scared to go near her. _

_Her first class was a major bore. The teacher, Mrs. Kamper, took attendance, and then asked all the students to open up their books. _

_They were going to be learning trig functions today. _

_Susannah couldn't be bothered learning such trivial things. She just sat there, writing something in her notebook, when a few minutes later the teacher called out her name, "Susannah, right?" _

_Susannah slowly put down her notebook and gave the teacher a piercing stare. "Yes," she responded, saying it very slowly._

_Everyone in the class quieted down and turned to stare at her. _

_"I'm sorry, but in this class, you can't just go about doing your own thing, here, you must do as I say, now, I want you to please open your book," the teacher said firmly. _

_  
"And what if I don't?" Susannah asked, her eyes now acquiring the ability to pierce through skin._

_The teacher turned to look at Susannah, a fierce gleam in her eye. _

_"I am in disbelief as to how you can be so rude to a teacher," Mrs. Kamper said with indignation, walking closer to Susannah's desk. "Now, if you do not want to get into serious trouble, open your book and pay attention."_

_"Your posture, the way your arms turn inwards at your sides and your back is slightly bent forward, its a protectionist development. You grew up in a family with an abusive father and a neglectful mother. All your life, you were abandoned and alone, and now you're afraid of letting someone in, of trusting anyone, even your husband."_

_The teacher was too stunned to even say anything. _

_Susannah continued. _

_"The way that your hands are lying now, edging closer to your abdomen, signals your dissatisfaction at home. You and your husband are drawing further and further apart each day. Your sexual relationship is at a minimal, if it even exists. This is making you incredibly frustrated."_

_Some of the students couldn't help but laugh at this. _

_"Shut up!" The teacher screamed at her. She continued walking towards Susannah._

_"Your pace, slow and laborious, almost cautious, is due to your being constantly ostracized and beaten in school. As you walk, your eyes widen, looking out for anything that might harm you, your ears listen intently. Your whole body is conditioned to your fears. It is a preparatory stage in case you come across a situation that you might have to quickly escape." _

_"I said shut up! Get out, get the hell out of my class!" The teacher yelled, trying to hold back tears. _

_Susannah gathered up her books and left, glad that she managed to get out of there. _

_She didn't feel at all bad for what she just did, she didn't care. _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Is there anyone who might have potentially wanted to harm your son, Mrs. Davidson?" Susannah asked, speaking to her client.

"None that I know of," Mrs. Davidson replied.

"You said that your son stayed home that day because he was sick, right?" Susannah asked.

"Right," Mrs. Davidson replied. "He had been sick for some time."

"A little too convenient for our killer," Susannah said, stating the fact mostly for her own hearing.

After a brief pause, Susannah continued with:

"In this photograph, there are cuts through the palms of his hand. That means that he wasn't trying to defend himself, instead, he was trying to reach out to this person. This person was someone your son knew, someone he trusted." At this point, Susannah looked up at Mrs. Davidson, "I did some other preliminary research. There were no signs of anyone breaking into your house. Your son must have let this person in, or otherwise, they were already there. Was there anyone else home that day, or, was anyone supposed to cometo your house?"

"No one that I'm aware of. Everyone was gone that day. My husband went to work early in the morning," Mrs. Davidson said.

"Your husband was diagnosed with schizophrenia a few years back, wasn't he?" Susannah asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Mrs. Davidson asked, puzzled.

"What if he never recovered?" Susannah said. "You say before the murder, he acted very peculiar, saying that he felt as though there was someone was following him. You said that he was having frequent nightmares...that day, January 4th, contrary to popular belief, your husband never showed up for work."

"How do you know that?" Mrs. Davidson said. "The firm, they said that he was at work, even his partner, his best friend, confirmed this to the police."

"His _best friend_," Susannah said, with a final meaningful note.

"How long did it take your husband to come home after the police called him with the news of his son?" Susannah continued.

"About 10 minutes," Mrs. Davidson said.

"It says here," Susannah said, flipping through the documents, "that, on average, it takes him about 15 minutes to get home. However, on that day, there was a massive car accident on the road that he usually takes to get home,' she continued, flipping to the next page,"the road was closed off. It would have taken him an extra 5 minutes to get off that road and take a different route. It was six in the afternoon was it not, rush hour, am I right?" Susannah stated, taking out her map. "According to my calculations, any alternate route he would have taken would be at least a 15 minute drive. Now, be aware that this is only true if you exclude the possibility traffic. According to the police report done on that day, almost all of the roads leading to your house had about 20 minutes worth of traffic, the rest of the roads had 15."

"Mrs. Davidson," Susannah said, looking straight into the woman's eyes, "this clearly says that, even if your husband attempted to drive as fast he could, it was in no way possible that he would be able to make it home in 10 minutes, unless, that is, he wasn't at work."

"What are you saying?" Mrs. Davidson asked, fear written all over her face.

"I'm saying, Mrs. Davidson, that you should stay away from your husband."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Back to the past---_

_Grade 10_

_"Failed another test, Susannah," Mr. Lexington, her math teacher, said, handing back her test. "You didn't write anything at all," he said, sighing, "I just don't understand you, you don't even bother trying."_

_Susannah didn't say anything in response. _

_"We have another test tommorow, you do know that don't you? I expect you to study for it," Mr. Lexington said. _

_After class ended, Susannah hastily left the room, carefully watched by all the other students, who attempted to stay as far away from her as possible. _

_She sat down at the lunch table, clicked on her music and opened up her book to page 150. No sooner had she done that when some guy sat down beside her. His hair was black in color, and he had ocean blue eyes. And, he was looking straight at her. _

_Susannah turned off her music and turned to face him, "What is it that you want?" She asked. "If you are in need of edifice, why don't you go outside and fight it out with the pigeons."_

_"You're really funny, you know that?" The boy said, smiling at her. _

_"I know, hilarious," Susannah said, giving him a throughly disgusted smile. "Are you planning on leaving anytime soon, I'm kind of busy," she said, turning back to her book. _

_"My name's Mike Thomson," he said. _

_"I don't care what your name is," Susannah said coldly. _

_Completely ignoring what Susannah just said, Mike continued with: "I...as soon as I saw you...I fell completely, I mean...I...sort of really like you...and, uh...I...I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out for some coffee or maybe have dinner with me someti---" _

_"No," she answered simply, giving him a piercing stare. _

_"OK, well...if you happen to change your mind---" Mike began to say. _

_"I wont," she said, putting her music back on as Mike, defeated, began to walk away. _

_His name seemed awfully familiar. _

_"Wait a minute, Mike," Susannah said, turning off her music, "This coffee proposition, what day did you have in mind?" _

_Mike turned around to face her and smiled. _

_The next day, Susannah was forced to sit and write another one of Lexington's math tests. What she received instead was something quite different. _

_The test she got wasn't grade 10 material. On the top it read, "Harvard University: fourth year Calculus test." _

_Susannah raised her hand to tell him this, but Mr. Lexington purposefully chose to ignore her. _

_He probably gave her this test on purpose. _

_Faced with no other choice, she began to answer the questions on the test. _

_In 20 minutes, she handed the test back to him. _

_She saw Mr. Lexington hesitate as he began to mark the test. When he was done, he called Susannah to his desk. _

_In whispered tones, he said, "You got perfect." _

_"So?" She said. _

_"This is a fourth year University test, I don't know how it ended up on your desk, but you managed to complete it in 20 minutes without even a single mistake." _

_"It was too easy, you should try giving your University students harder material," she stated simply and walked back to her seat. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You made dinner?" Jesse asked, puzzled.

"Why, are you going restrict me from visiting my own kitchen?" Susannah said, giving Jesse a sarcastically fierce stare. "You should try using it once in a while, you know?"

Jesse smiled.

Susannah brought out two bowls of soup from the kitchen and handed one to Jesse, who was sitting leisurely on the couch.

Susannah sat down on the couch beside him.

"It's really good," Jesse said, taking a few sips.

"It is?" Susannah asked, raising her eyebrows. "My mom used to make it."

"Used to?" Jesse asked, "as in no longer?"

"Uh huh," she said, without any intention to elaborate. Jesse, catching on to this, did not press further.

"So, what do you want to be after you're finished school?" he said instead.

"A doctor, most probably," she said.

"That's really interesting, I've wanted to become a doctor since a very young age," Jesse said.

Susannah closed her eyes, some unforseen heaviness pressing them down. Her head felt really heavy on top of her head.

Jesse was saying something about one of his sisters getting a flesh eating disease once.

Susannah opened her eyes. "Jesse..."

"Yeah," he said, stopping short in his sentence describing how the disease began to eat away at her skin near the foot area.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," she said.

"Sure," he said.

"There's a hospital down on Main St. that's in desperate need of volunteers. I was planning on going, but something came up. Since you're so interested in being a doctor and all, I was wondering if---"

"I'll do it," he said. "That'd be really great actually."

"Good, I'm pleased," Susannah said, her expression seeming to be exactly the opposite of pleased. "I'll be going now."

"Going, where are you going?" Jesse asked, perplexed. "It's one in the morning."

"I have something I got to do," she said, "I'll see you later."

She strode over to the door and walked out of it before Jesse even had a chance to protest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please REVIEW.


End file.
